The Battle of the Devas
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: Hey, everyone, iiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And to start off my comeback, i'm gonna give ya a crossover fic, Jackie Chan, Card Captors, ionly it doesn't have any of the show's characters, you'd better read to find out more.


A/N: Hey...um, I know I haven't written in a long time, sssssssssoooooooo, I figure I'll try to make a really cool comeback fic for y'all.   
This story doesn't really need a disclaimer I don't think...well, sort of, I don't own the things and people that the cards are named after and I don't own Raine, or Li. No, not Li from 'Card Captors' but a fellow author here who'll know who he is. And if not and if I get too many reviews asking about him, then I'll Email him, then he'll feel really stupid for not knowing from the beginning.   
  
Summary: This story is based on a dream I had on Thursday, November 1st.   
It's kinda a cross between Card Captors and Jakie Chan Adventures. (It also had Yu-Gi-Oh in it but only because Yugi was in the dream for some oblivious reason. But he was replaced by Li and Raine.) The main character, myself, finds some ancient scrolls with drawings of different 'spirits' and 'guardians' she then finds her father's deciferings of the incantations, an explosion goes off and an animal that's jet black and looks like a cross between Spinner and Kiro appears and explains what happened. I later meet up with Li and Raine who'd experienced the same phonominon and each have their own Kiro/Spinner (Raine's is a firey blue, looks more like Spinner but still resembles Kiro, and Li's is a crimson color, and looks more like Kiro but still a bit like Spinner...it's very confusing)   
  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (Small amount of violence, an itty, bitty bit of language, and...that's about it.)   
  
The Battles of The Devas   
Part One   
By: Pop Flower   
  
The sun was up and Katsey threw her alarm clock into a wall, then got up and went to get dressed, she then brushed her hair and ran downstairs to get some breakfast, after she'd put her dishes away, brushed her teeth and gotten her skateboard out of her room, she realized that she'd misplaced her back pack, "The den." She said aloud as the solution to the problem. "Dad." She said, a bit defeated by that one word, her father slept like a caffine addict after a fifteen cups of espresso. Katsey walked softly into her father's den room, he was an Archeologist and was also up very late last night. She found him sleeping at his desk, his drool had made the shape of a bunny on his papers and Katsey decided to tell him later, she and her father thought a lot alike and she thought it was kind of funny. She decided to save the dry papers from the flood and ended out finding a computer print out of some strange looking creatures, "Huh?" She said as she looked them over, "What are these?" She asked herself as she flipped through her father's other papers and came out with an old sheet of hyroglyphs , then under that was a translation sheet, "Sheesh, dad sure works fast." She said as she straightened out the papers, unknown to her, she'd left the glyphs and pictures too close to the edge and as she turned around after some file folders, they fluttered off the edge into her open back pack on the floor by the desk. "Now, wha'd I come in here for?" She asked putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "My bag!" She said as she spotted it, she paid no notice to the papers sticking out and closed the bag, she ran to the door to the den and stopped, she looked down at the wooden box on the floor and blinked, "Where did that come from? Was it there before?" She paused, blinked a bit more then said quizicaly, "Why am I talking to myself? Eep! Why am I listening?" she dropped the thought and ran for her skateboard and the front door, on her way out she made sure she had money for lunch in her pocket and grabbed her diskman off the counter, "Let's kick it." She said with a grin as she put on her head set and coat, then strapped her bag onto her back, and finally opened the front door and ran our into the bright warm sunny morning, she slipped on some sleek looking sunglasses and jumped onto her skate board, music on full blast.   
  
"I'm hooked on you baby can't you see?   
But I don't understand the things you do to me.   
Ya use me.   
Confuse me.   
And that's not all.   
Ya build me up just to watch me fall.   
I try to find another love.   
I try but I just can't get enough of ya.   
You know it's true.   
Baby, baby, I'm hooked on you." She sang as she started grinding on her skate board. She twisted and tic taked around a bit and sang, "I liiike it, liiike it."   
She then decided to quite futsing around. (Kale: Futsing? Sekhmet: What the sh*t? Pop Flower: Put a goddam quark in it!) She got to school, rolled to a stop in front of a few girls and jumped backwards off her skate board, making it fly into the air and, as she landed, she grabbed the board in one hand and turned off her music and put her head set away with the other.   
"You were almost late." One girl with long blonde hair that fell down to her waist said as she pushed some of the shimmering locks out of her face.   
"Hey-hey, I may be almost late. But never in the history of school have I ever actually been late." She informed her friend waving a finger and winking.   
  
In class, Katsey kept thinking about the pictures and the symbols on her dad's papers, "What are they?" she thought as she closed her eyes and daydreamed, "Huh?" She said suddenly wide awake, she'd heard something and she didn't like the way it sounded, she gripped the wand tighter and looked around. "Wait a minute." She said blinking, "Wand?" She asked as she looked down at it, "This looks kinda like Sakura's from 'Card Captors'." She muttered looking it over, "But, it's black, and...it's got jewel looking things on the sides. Sakura's had wings." She said as she examined the red jewels on the sides, and the red jewel in the front, where Sakura's wand had been blunted, her wand had a jagged edge and tip to it, "You could do more then poke an eye out with this thing." She said as she touched it lightly, she was still in her dull blue and green school uniform and she saw a desk sitting a bit away from her. "Where am I?" She asked looking around-   
"In your history class, sleeping." Came a sharp voice,   
"Huh?" She cried swinging her head up and opening her eyes, "You're not in my dream." She said a bit dumbfounded.   
"No, I most certainly am not." Mr. Yashikama said shaking his head, "Miss Avalon, I'm going to have to ask you to pay attention more, alright?"   
"Got it." She said as her teacher turned and walked away.   
  
After school, she headed to her baton classes, it was the only one that wasn't full when she'd signed up for after school classes or she'd be in soccer. All went as usual, she did fantastic and everyone wondered how she did it. Then she changed and was about to head home when a chilling wind picked up, it blew through her blood colored hair and past her mysterious gray eyes, both of her eyes possessed a green/blue tint along with the prominent gray shade (the right eye had more of a green tint to it and a little less blue, and the left eye had more blue then green). "What was that?" She asked as the wind stopped abruptly, it didn't die down and go from powerful to weaker to nothing, it just went from powerful to nothing. "This is a mixed up country." She said in her slightly New York voice, the N.Y accent was bearly noticeable but it was there, she was a bit of a loaner and kept more to herself then she thought she did.   
  
She got home and headed for the den, there she found a note that was signed from her father, she read it and sighed, "'Be gone till twelve tomorrow, went to Keyushu to help with an excavation'. That's typical daddy." She said as she folded up the notta nd put it in the front pocket of her coat, which she took off and threw onto the chair at her father's desk. "Dad's never around. Mom's gone, and Chase is of in another part of the world on aan exchange program." She said as she felt something rub her leg, she knelt doen and picked up her gray cat, "I guess we're all alone, huh, Nika?" a meow was the reply,   
"Hey, let's open that box from before." Katsey said seeing it sitting there   
"Mrow." Nika said as she was put back on the carpet.   
"Come on." Katsey said as she walked over to the box and knelt infront of it, she looked for a crobar, but didn't find one, and decided to just pry it open with her hands, which she did, "Whoa." She said as she looked at a whole hell of a lot of boxes that were carved out of wood and were painted with a different picture on each side, each of the boxes had six sides, two longer then the rest, the two on opposite sides of each other, she picked one up off the top and examined the sides of it, it had an old man with black hair in old Chinese clothes with an old time Chinese man's hair cut and facial hair cuts, very long and thin. He was holding a paintbrush and it looked like water or paint was coming out in a long ribbon, he was sitting cross-legged but his clothes covered all the way down him, "Well, this is weird." She said as she put it down, she saw something catch a sliver of light and dove for it, "Man!" She said as she shoveled out hand fulls of the five-inch long boxes, "How many of these are there?" She asked as she looked over the huge pile of them growing behind her, finally she hit bottom, "Bingo!" She cried out as she pulled a deck of cards, all about six or seven inches long each, out into the open, she then proceeded to look through them, "Hmmm..." She said as she neared the bottom of the deck, "These are neat." She decided as she put them down next to her and pulled a hair thing out of her hair, making it fall in shimmering sheets down her back, it reached the bottom of her shoulder blades and stopped, she then snatched the deck of cards up again and wrapped her hair thing around them tightly, "I lose things like I breath in air." She said as she procceded to look at some more of the boxes, another one had another old school Chinese man on it, he was flying around in cloud and appeared to be blowing out wind, Katsey then noticed the markings on the box, "Dad's glyphs!" She said getting up and running over to the desk, digging for them, "Where are they?" She said as she stamped her foot in frustration, a lamp fell off the desk and knocked over her back pack, spilling its contents all over the room, "Found em." She said flatly as she picked everything else up and put it back in her bag.   
She walked back over to the boxes and sat back down, then she proceeded to look from the box to the papers over and over again until she finally said, "I got it!" Nika looked up and mewed quietly, "This guy's 'Wind'!" She said and after the words left her mouth the box glowed, as did the rest of them, "Oh, man!" She cried as she threw the box back into the one she'd gotten it from, then she plucked up the cards and her cat and ran behind her dad's desk and hid, there were about a million different explosions of light and Katsey was blinded for a minute, but when it all cleared she peaked out and saw a jet black creature floating in the air, it had small butterfly looking wings, a large round head, a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end and pointed catlike ears, it had small shiny black eyes and it didn't look happy. "Whoa." Katsey said crawling out from behind the desk and watching Nika make a mad dash for the exit sign.   
"I, am Spinner, I am the beast chosen to guard the mystic powers."   
"Spinner? And where'd the boxes go?"   
"Once you cast the spell to set them free; they left."   
"Whohoho, nnnnyo. I know where this is going, I watched Card Captors! I'm gonna get stuck as Sakura and you're like Kiro, aren't you? You're gonna make me catch all of these 'powers' aren't you, Spinny?" Katsey cried pointing an accusing finger at Spinner.   
"Yes. Exactly." He said with a nod   
"Great. Just great." Katsey said slapping her hips with her hands and slouching forward, "Where do I start?"   
"First, you'll need the wand to help you catch the powers." Spinner said as Katsey straightened up, "And I will give it to you." He said.   
For a second nothing happened, but after a few more seconds, Spinner glowed and a small key appeared in front of Katsey.   
"And this iisssssssssss...........?" she said staring at it   
"That is the 'Mystic Key'." Spinner said to her, "Say the spell you have edging at your mind."   
"Huh? Alright." Katsey said then she closed her eyes and thought for a minute, "Forces of day, powers of night, surrender the wand, while the magic takes flight! Release!" She cried as the key grew longer and she snatched it out of the air, twirling it like her baton, when she stopped, she was in a Sailor Moon pose holding the wand just like Sailor Moon did the Moon Wand. "Wowwy wowwy wowwy wowwy wowwy wowwy!" She cried out over and over again hopping around with the wand, "I did it I did it I did it!!!!!!! Hold on." She said stopping and looking at the wand, "This is the same wand from my dream."   
"No time for dreams." Spinner said urgently, "Did you hold onto the cards?" He asked her   
"Oh! These?" She asked holding out the deck of cards that she'd put her hair thing on.   
"Yes." Spinner said staring at them, "Quickly, put them out on the floor."   
"O-ok." She said as she started to sit down again.   
  
Once the cards were all laid out, Spinner looked them over, "Good. They're all here." He said reassured.   
"But, what are they?"   
"These are the cards that were made incase the 'powers' ever escaped."   
"Don't they have another name besides 'powers'?"   
"Yes. They are called, the Devas."   
"Devas..." Katsey echoed thoughtfully scratching her chin.   
"The Devas were made to serve but-"   
"They got too powerful to control and had to be sealed in the boxes."   
"Yes. How did you know?"   
"I didn't but that's always the story."   
"Ancient readings say that if the Devas are left to their own devises then their power will grow and eventually they'll get recless-"   
"And then, they'll wipe out the world."   
"Yes, how did you know?"   
"I didn't but that's always the story."   
"That is why he who lets the Devas free-"   
"Is the world's only hope and must seal them before it's too late."   
"Yes, how did you know?"   
"I didn't, but that's always the story."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N: So, what do you think of part one? Too much like Card Captors? Good enough? Gret? Horribly, sad and sucky and I should quit while I'm ahead? Or should I shut up and hear your opinion? 


End file.
